You Complete Me
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Sequel to "I Love You Enough to Set You Free." Alex is happy to be on TV even if it means jobbing, but when Lord Tensai is your opponent, you never know what to expect. Randy decides that his boyfriend needs a little Viper love. AU WWE; Slash M/M


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**

**You Complete Me**

Randy watched as Alex warmed up for his match. They both were coming off their WrestleMania high and were trying to enjoy some time together before going back to their regular schedule. However, they both got a call to come in. Alex even had a match. The younger man was so happy to be back on TV even if it was for a short time.

Alex stretched his body out causing the Viper to lick his lips. Not many people knew that the Varsity Villain was very flexible, so Randy was well acquitted with Alex's bendable body. Alex bent over, showing his ass toward Randy. The older man quickly got up and smacked it.

Alex yelped. "Why'd you do that for?"

"Why are you making me all hot and bothered?"

The blond stood up and gazed at his lover. He wrapped his arms around Randy's waist and pulled his boyfriend against him.

"I love you," Randy whispered.

"I love you too," Alex said. He pecked the Viper's lips and deepened the kiss.

They pulled apart when they heard a knock at their door. "Mr. Riley, you're up next."

Randy pressed his forehead against Alex's. "Be careful. A-Train can be a beast."

"I'll be careful, baby."

The older man growled and kissed him. "Go."

Alex went out of room and straight to the position. Randy sat down and watched from the monitor. He closed his eyes as the brutality ensued on his lover. Not being able to watch any more, he got up and packed all of their things. He sat back down and waited for Alex to return.

The door opened and Mike and Cena led the younger man in. Kane and Mark stood in the doorway and watched on. Randy stood up and took his boyfriend from them.

"You okay, baby?" Randy whispered.

Alex merely nodded.

"Take a shower, I'll be there in a minute."

The younger man left his arms and trudged to the bathroom.

Randy smiled at the guys. "Thank you."

"No problem," Cena said. "He took a beating."

"He'll survive," Mike added as he rubbed his stomach.

Randy nodded. "I know he will."

Mike smiled and went over to Glenn. He hugged his fiance. "Oh, Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you and Glenn have a dark match but go easy on him," Mike said. "He's going to be a daddy soon."

"In like seven months," Glenn said.

"Yeah...but before you know it, the baby will be here and you'll have no time for anything else," Mark replied. "Trust me."

"He's right," Randy said. "I'll go easy on ya...old man."

Glenn growled at him.

Mark smiled. "Let's go. Let's leave the love birds alone."

The four men left.

Randy looked to the bathroom door and quickly stripped. He entered and stood behind his lover. He watched as Alex slowly lathered himself up. Randy peppered the nape of Alex's neck making the younger man moan.

"Let me take care of you tonight," Randy whispered.

Alex sighed. "Don't worry about it."

Randy turned the younger man around. "Baby?"

His boyfriend nodded.

They washed up and Randy got ready for his dark match. He stood at the position and was shocked to see Brock Lesnar go passed him. He watched as Brock delivered an F-5 on his best friend. He glared at Brock as the former MMA fighter walked by him.

"John, you okay?" Randy asked as Cena made it to the back.

Cena nodded. "I'll be fine."

Randy watched as his friend limped into the waiting arms of Mark. Randy sighed and went out onto the awaiting crowd.

After his team won, he went backstage and leaned against the wall to catch his breathe.

"Good job, kid," Kane replied.

Randy nodded.

Mike came over and stared up at the Big Red Machine. "Ready?"

Kane nodded. "Let's just go straight to the hotel room."

Mike smiled and wrapped his arm around his fiance's waist.

Randy shook his head as he watched them walk off. He continued his journey to his locker room. He smiled as he stared at Alex.

"Wanna take a quick shower?" the younger man asked.

Randy nodded and took a very quick shower. He dressed and both his boyfriend and he left. They spotted Lord Tensai talking to John Laurinaitis. The GM was congratulating him on a job well done. Matt or Albert or A-Train or whatever anyone felt like calling him smiled and nodded. He looked over toward the two and smirked.

Randy glared at him and for a brief moment the smirk faltered. John looked toward the couple and back at Lord Tensai. Randy smirked and left with Riley. They got to their hotel room to get the rest of their things. They got to Randy's tour bus and settled down as the bus moved on toward the next location.

"You hungry?" Randy asked as he held his lover.

Alex shook his head.

The Viper stared at him and said, "When I saw what he did to you, it took everything in my power to not go out there and rescue you."

The blond smiled.

"I hate seeing you in pain." He kissed Alex's temple. "Let me show you that you're more than just a jobber."

Alex leaned his head up to stare into steel blue eyes, eyes that terrorized and hypnotized.

Randy pressed his lips against the younger man's and explored his mouth like he had done time and time before. He rolled Alex onto his back and lay between his legs.

"Let me heal you tonight."

Alex gulped as Randy took his shirt off to reveal his much famed body. The younger man traced his fingers across the Viper's chest and down his abs. Randy closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of those strong fingers. Randy tugged on the hem of Alex's shirt and pulled it over the blond's head. Pants and boxers shortly followed.

Randy stared down at the young man in all of his glory. He leaned down and kissed, licked, and nibbled along Alex's collarbone. He made his way down to his boyfriend's nipples. He sucked them, bit them, rolled them between his fingers, all to hear Alex's mewling. Randy chuckled and kissed his way down. He nuzzled into the neatly trimmed pubic hair. He stared at the perfect V that Alex had. He nipped the sides and blew his breathe against the bites.

"Randy," Alex whispered.

The older man smiled and continued his teasing. He kissed his lover's inner thighs and licked them. He stared at the leaking member and smiled. He took it into his mouth and went down.

"Oh God!"

Randy chuckled and came back up. He ran the tip of his tongue along the vein. He nibbled on it and suckled the tip.

Alex gripped the bed sheets. He sucked in a breathe as he felt Randy's rough tongue lapping at his entrance. He relaxed and enjoyed the feeling. He could feel his boyfriend's tongue entering him, making him wet and ready. He whined when Randy stopped.

"Hush, babe," Randy said. "I'm not done."

Randy hovered and kissed the younger man. Their tongued stroked and caressed against one another. Both men moaned as Randy entered. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours. Both men were drained but satisfied. Randy caressed Alex's lower back as they lay wrapped in sheets.

"Thank you, Randy," Alex said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For caring about me."

"That's because I love you."

Alex smiled. "You make me feel important."

"That's because you are besides my little girl."

The younger man nodded. "She's important to me as well."

Randy stared at him. "You mean that?"

Alex nodded. "She's like my little girl as well."

"I'm glad to hear that." Randy leaned down and kissed him. "I was thinking we try for a little one of our own."

Alex's eyes went wide and then he smiled. "Really?"

Randy nodded. He got up and went to his bag. He came back and opened up the box he held. He took out the ring and slipped it onto Alex's finger.

"I want my family to be complete," Randy replied.

The younger man smiled and drew Randy into his arms. He feverishly kissed him.

"I take that as a 'yes'."

"Yup," Alex replied.

They settled down and let sleep claim them, happy that their little family will one day grow.


End file.
